Manta has
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: No idea how to rate this...just review if you think i misrated it...well...um...Mata has something that is causing everyone to act a little...odd...what is it? Will the poor boy ever find out before he's molested?


:giggles: Yesh...I is Kazima and I :hic: own nuthingzzz....  
  
Hiei:....  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!  
  
Hiei: I didn't know she'd react this way....-.-  
  
Kuwabara: YOU GAVE A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL RUM! HOW YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA REACT?!  
  
Hiei...why do youzzz wherez a dress...wha' are you hidin' :hic:  
  
Hiei: mmmm....  
  
Kuwabara: You brought this on yourself!  
  
==============================================================================   
  
Anna yawned basking in the noon day sun, watching her fiance train. Bur his attention seemed to be noticed else where. His eyes were directed else where. She jumped at just :where: his eyes seemed to be...  
  
"YOH ASUKURA!"  
  
Said person, jumped falling on his butt. "Ow...Yes Anna?"  
  
"COME HERE!" She growled.  
  
Yoh sighed, and timidly approached. "Why are you looking at Manta?" Yoh blinked and turned looking at his friend. Manta currently was watching Ren and Horo Horo duke it out as normal. The two were in each others face, screaming at the top of their lungs.   
  
"I just noticed something about Manta..."  
  
"And what could that be?" Anna asked folding her arms.  
  
You stepped over to her and whispered in her ear. Slowly her face began to change from angry, to calm, to shocked. "Hey Anna, look for yourself!" Anna's face went red at his words. "WHAT?!"  
  
"C'mon...just a little look won't hurt! It's really surprising at what's there!" Yoh whispered, cheeks flushed red.  
  
Anna looked back at him and allowed her wide eyes to travel down to where Yoh's eyes had been. Her eyes went wider and her face went red, and blood squirted out her nose. She quickly coverd it, and turned away shivering.  
  
"Oh my God!!"  
  
Yoh pat her back sympathetically when Manta came running over. Both Shaman's went red in the face. The small boy looked up at them curiously. "What? Anna your bleeding! Want me to get a rag?" Anna dumbly nodded and watched as he ran off.  
  
Horo Horo and Ren had stooped their arguing and drifted over, "Uh...hey what's going on?" Horo Horo asked with his arms behind his head. "Uh..." Yoh's red face had now traveled down his body.  
  
"What are you Baka's so red about?" Ren demanded.  
  
Yoh beckoned them over, and whispered to them both. Both jerked back, just in time for Manta came back. As he handed a towel to Anna, both boys looked downwards at the spot Yoh's and Anna's eyes had been. Ren went ruby red and coughed turning away. Horo Horo covered his nose as blood spurted out just as it had done with Anna.  
  
Horo Horo squatted on the ground, and Manta once again noticed something was wrong with one of his friends. He drifted over to him, and placed a tiny arm around him. "Are you okay? What's wrong with you guys?" Manta asked concerned.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Er...um..."  
  
"I gotta go...see ya..."  
  
"I better get back to training."  
  
So poor Manta was left in the dark. But over the next few days Manta began to notice something was up. Anna didn't yell at him as much, and often he caught her eyes looking at something down below. His face flushed he stammered, "A-Are you okay?"  
  
Anna just excused her self, covering her nose.  
  
Yoh also began acting weird. He began falling on him his hand landing somewhere it shouldn't. But he wasn't the only one. Horo Horo began to glomp him more, his hand always giving :something: a nice squeeze.  
  
Finally the line had been drawn when Ren, on purpose laid his hand down on his something..."OKAY! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Manta yelled frustrated. "Lord Manta..." Amidamaru waved him over.   
  
Sighing Manta walked over, "Yes?"  
  
"I know what is going on. Everyone has noticed something about you..."  
  
"WELL, WHAT IS IT!?" Manta asked throwing up his hands.   
  
Amidamaru looked at the ground not sure if he should say anything.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um...you see...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They er..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" Manta finally cried. Amidamaru sighed, and finally let loose the truth.  
  
"THEY NOTICED YOU GOT BACK!"   
  
==============================================================================  
  
I hop I'm not the only one who's read the Manga and noticed something was up with Manta's tush...if I am...then...yes... 


End file.
